Newly Wed
by RyanTyler2294
Summary: Derek and Spencer have to tell the team something.


**Someone asked me to do another Reid/Morgan for them. So here it is, this takes place at the end of the last season.**

**Reviews would be love and you should check out the poll on my proflie. It will help decide the next criminal minds story I'm going to do**

The wedding had been beautiful in its simplicity. Only family and friends were there to witness and celebrate Will and J.J finally getting married after all this time. It was a happy yet sad occasion.

Emily was leaving, they all knew it. And Will was becoming an official member of the family. But everyone decided to make the best of it, dancing with one another and pretending as if it wasn't going to happen happened.

"Do you think we should have told them?" Reid asked. He and Morgan were watching everyone off to the side, too tired to dance anymore.

"Tell them what?" Morgan asked.

"About us, I mean I know that everyone probably already has the idea that we're together. But they have no idea that we…"

"Pretty boy," Morgan gave him a soft glance placing his hand over Spencer's causing the genies to blush. "If you want to tell them we can."

"N-no that's not what I mean er…I mean it is but…," he paused seeing the amused look Derek had on his face as he stumbled over his words. "Not tonight, it's J.J's night. But I think we should soon, before Emily leaves."

"Tell us what before Emily leaves," Garcia was suddenly in front of them with a worried look, "Is something wrong?"

"No baby girl, it's good news," Morgan assured her.

"Good, because one of you two are dancing with me."

"We just sat down Garcia," Reid whined, as the tech agent looked right at him as if ready to pull him on the dance floor, willing or unwilling. Though out the night the team realized that Spencer was not a bad dancer, actually he was pretty damn good at it.

"Sorry baby girl, he promised to save the last dance for me," Morgan said trying to protect him.

"You can have the last dance, but I'm getting this one. Come on Junior- G-man." She dragged Reid onto the floor and away from Morgan. Once they were out of ear shot she started asking questions. "What are you two being so secretive about?"

"You'll find out when everyone else finds out." Reid said simply as they swayed to the music.

"Oh come on, you can't just give me a sneak peak?"

"No."

"If you're planning on telling the team that you guys are dating, we all know."

"It's not that Garcia, you're just going to have to wait."

"May I cut in," Derek was suddenly next to them, saving Reid from any further integration.

"I'm not done with you two," she said before leaving.

Derek smiled taking Spencer's hands as they danced slowly. The rest of the team gave them glances and knowing smirks.

About a month later Emily had a week left, she officially announced her leaving of the BAU a few weeks before, and J.J was back from her honeymoon. It was a surprisingly slow day, the ones when no one has any paper work left because they gave it all to Reid who finished hours later.

The girls were currently sitting in J.J's office, trying to figure out what Morgan and Reid were doing in Morgan's office. Even Hotch and Rossi were giving each knowing looks.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Derek asked Spencer one last time.

"Yes, I'm positive. Stop asking me before I chicken out."

They exited the office and found everyone talking in hushed tones in J.J's little knock. All eyes fell on them, "So I'm guessing you're going to tell us what you refused to tell me on J.J's wedding day."

"Actually, yes we are," Derek said, "Do you want to tell them or should I."

"If you think we don't know you're dating," David started, "Then you can think again."

"It was kind of obvious to begin with," Hotch agreed, "Especially when you guys were dancing together."

"It's not that," Spencer said, "It's something that happened last year."

"Well what is it," Emily asked.

"Last year we got married at the town hall," Spencer explained, "I even changed my last name to Morgan."

There was a silence that was followed by J.J's yelling at them for not telling them. Garcia tell that them that they were going to have a real wedding reception, Emily giving them a good smack in the back of the head. David and Aaron just watched their little family.

"Do you think we should tell them that we knew," David asked.

"No, not now. We'll let them have their moment." Hotch smiked.

**Again I would love to see some reviews and don't forget the poll on my profile to chose my next criminal minds fanfiction.**


End file.
